


It was always you

by purplebass



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Simon and Izzy take a walk around NYC :)
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 8





	It was always you

Isabelle frowned at how crowded the streets of New York were that day. She was outside of Starbucks, waiting for her boyfriend with her arms crossed on her chest. She wasn’t surprised. The city was usually brimming with people going to work or school around that hour, and she just wanted her coffee, since it was too cold. She ignored someone who shouldered her to get in the shop.

“Here’s your black coffee, Isabelle,” said Simon, coming out of Starbucks, two cups in his hands. She knew that he took a pumpkin latte for himself.

She accepted the coffee gladly, smiling, and looked behind him at the people who were still waiting in line for their order. “It’s insane today, ugh,” she lamented, sipping a bit of her drink as they walked away from the melee of people. “I wonder why all of this chaos. Can’t people stay home? At least we have something to do.”

Simon grinned, and sipped a bit of his latte. “It amuses him that you consider our date as ‘ _something to do_ ’, Izzy. No, I’m grateful.”

She knew that he was joking, but she still glared at him. “Where are we headed?”

“So you want to know,” he teased her again, and she elbowed him lightly. If he hadn’t become a shadowhunter, she was sure he’d have spilled his drink on the pavement. But that was another of the endless reasons why she loved him. Isabelle frowned, but she was grinning. Simon thought her smile was wonderful. She was beautiful.

“Of course, I want to know. You might be taking me to eat somewhere I don’t like,” she shrugged, drinking more of her coffee.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Thank you for your trust, Isabelle,” he said. But she didn’t reply. She grabbed his shirt and stopped him. “What?” he wondered, but then followed her gaze to a small crowd of people who circled a man and a woman. They walked closer to hear better.

“You’re the only one for me, Laura,” the guy told the girl, who seemed quite embarrassed. “And this is why I’m making a fool of myself and I’m asking you to marry me in front of these strangers. Please, say yes.”

The crowd gasped. The woman was covering her mouth with her hand. She was about to cry. “Yes,” she told the guy, and they kissed. People were applauding.

Simon glanced at Isabelle, noticing that she was staring. Were her eyes glassy? He knew that one of the things that she wanted was safety, and stability. Marriage didn’t always guarantee that. Her parents were an example. But Simon wasn’t like that. He was loyal. He would always be loyal to Isabelle.

“It’s you, it always has been,” Simon said.

Isabelle jolted, and was about to spill her coffee on the asphalt, on someone’s feet. “Why are you telling me this?” she asked.

“Because you need to hear it as many times as I am able to say it,” he took her hand in his, their gazes fixed on each other. “You need to know that you’re like that, to me. That I would also do that, for you.”

“Professing your love in front of a crowd?” Simon nodded. Isabelle’s features relaxed, and she conceded him a hint of a smile. “I know,” she told him. Her finger was gently stroking his hand, which was warm despite the weather. “And you know that I feel the same way, right.”

It wasn’t a question. More of a confirmation of what they already knew.


End file.
